monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Anubis
Anubis are wolf-type monstergirls from the Desert region. Bossy and organised in contrast to the monsters' usual disposition, they occupy the middle tier of the pyramids' heirachy, directing armies of mummy workers. They are in charge of guarding the pharaohs' tombs while they sleep. While naturally diligent, an anubis in a kindgom which has regained its pharaoh will work even harder, responding to her mistress' "Power of Kings" Pharaoh profile. In the case where an apophis manages to ensnare an anubis with neurotoxin, the wolf-girls discard their business-like demeanour and instead turn their organisational abilities to "obscene, licentious schemes to expand paradise and enable themselves to indulge in love and pleasure" Apophis profile. Encyclopedia Entry A type of werewolf that inhabits the desert region. They inhabit ruins all over the desert region as the bosses of "mummy" soldiers, and it is their duty to protect the sleeping rulers of their ruins, the "pharaohs". They have high intelligence and the power of various curses. They're monsters with an intellectual and sincere disposition, which is rare among the wolf family. As opposed to the sphinx which guards the outside of the ruins, they watch over the inside of the ruins, and when they spot an intruder, they attack in an attempt to capture them using their curse power. If they happen to capture a human man that strikes their fancy, they will bring him back to their dwelling in order to make a husband of him. They have a controlling nature, and they will try to control every aspect of their husband's life, including planning his diet, and scheduling his activities, even when it comes to having sex. They frequently give instructions, as if the relationship were that of a boss and her subordinate. If he doesn't obey their instructions, as "criminal punishment", he'll be afflicted with the "mummy curse" which chanfes one's body to be extremely sensitive to pleasure like that of a mummy, and he'll have to keep having sex with them until he passes out. Additionally, they also afflict human female intruders with the above written "mummy curse" as well. In the case that a woman is afflicted with the curse, the effects are not temporary as they are with men. Instead, the woman will then be changed into a "mummy", and become a subordinate to the anubis. They're normally calm, but they also have another face. They're extremely vulnerable and get easily confused when something unexpected happens and things don't go as planned. If a man actually assaults them, then they get confused and aroused, and will end up seeking pleasure according to the wolf family's instinct. When this happens to them, everything they had planned in advance in their head goes someplace else and disappears, and the schedule in their head becomes filled only with having sex with the man. They become unable to think of anything else but sex with the man, indulging in pleasure and spirit, and becoming pregnant with the beloved man's child due to the semen released. Their ordinary dignified appearance is nowhere to be seen, instead, they just look like a nymphomaniac. Indeed, no matter how rational a monster they are normally, it is the appearence of them drowning in pleasure and seeking nothing but a man that is closest to the monster's fundamental instinct, and this is the monsters' true nature. Encyclopedia Pages Anubis book profile.png|Current Encyclopedia Page Anubis New.JPG|2nd Revision Encyclopedia Page Anubis.JPG|1st Revision Encyclopedia Page Image Gallery Anubis extra art censor.JPG Anubis 1.jpg|Artwork by Butter Version 1 cover.JPG bb33885b36aa23081ebcb1765427224c84070d2c.png|Artwork by Sudeo b51d991715503667f930301530eb877f.jpg sample_3b4110e6ccea45d2c526255a4ebf28ae.jpg sample_d8d60ddc536939c204271b3de36b2841.jpg _030.jpg|Anubis (left) and Sphinx (right) 4d677d528e22579e2cb985a94a42c04a.jpg sample_17f3c245dc967a10c45f83b6d267080a.jpg Pharaoh 2.jpg Anubis1.jpg Anubis2.jpg anubis__noogie__monster_girl_encyclopedia__by_temjin01-d5ja4uo.jpg|made by temjin01 Chibi-Anubis-Paper-Toy.jpg 1fK6Qu4.png HkqNjkN.png Anubis.jpeg Z anubis.jpg 6djYv5g.jpg sample-463f37dd07bbe18a2454d4b12e4e5e35.jpg sample-08eb3ec6c4927c3855d211df0c0b6eae.jpg References Category:Mamono Category:Wolf Family Category:Beastmen Category:Subspecies Category:Desert Region